


What You Planned

by queenbaskerville



Series: The Ghost of You [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Gen, Missing Scene, No Apocalypse, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), No Incest, can i use the missing scene tag if it's a missing scene for my own fic, let's just say that i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbaskerville/pseuds/queenbaskerville
Summary: Klaus gives her a thumbs up. “Anyway, after that, Five went out and bought a newspaper and had a little panic for a while, because of the headlines or whatever, but I distracted him by having him go burn down your concert hall.""What?""Yeah! No, it's a good thing!" Klaus claps his hands once. "Look, see, no concert hall means no concert, and no concert means you wouldn't be sad about missing out on your performance! Because you didn't miss it! It didn't happen! No venue means no concert!"Vanya closes her eyes and breathes slowly. That is—that is such a Klaus solution, she decides. That's a very Klaus solution. That's all she can say about it to herself without freaking out.--Missing scene. The conversation between Five and Klaus about the concert hall.





	What You Planned

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during [chapter 3 "it ain't exactly what you planned"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495418/chapters/43888069) of [if your life won't wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495418/chapters/43827532)
> 
> for [eringeosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringeosphere/pseuds/eringeosphere) because their comment inspired me

"Can you stop pacing?"

"No."

"You're going to wake up Vanya."

"Isn't that the point, for her to wake up?"

Klaus sighs. He leans against the wall where he's sitting—he's sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled out—and he tilts his head a little to better track Five's frantic movements. Not that Five would ever admit he's _frantic_ , no. _Tense_ at most. _Spastic_ , maybe,if he's been plied with enough drinks.

"The headline," Five says for the millionth time. "It's—"

"The same one, I know," Klaus says. "That doesn't mean the apocalypse is coming."

"We need to do something," Five says. "We need to figure something out."

"Yeah, about Vanya's concert," Klaus says.

"What?"

"Flip through that," Klaus says, and he makes a gesture that he intends to look lazy. "There was a page, I don't remember which one."

Five huffs, but he picks up the newspaper that he'd thrown at the wall a few minutes ago and flips through it. He stops and scans through an article, his eyes darting back and forth rapidly as he works his way down the page. It should be illegal to read that fast.

"So she's scheduled to play at a concert tonight," Five says. "First chair."

"I know!" Klaus says. "Isn't that amazing?'

"Yeah," says Five, sounding like he either does not give a single fuck about Vanya's accomplishment right now or has no idea about the significance of first chair. Could be both, but it's likely just the latter. Not like there were any orchestras playing during the apocalypse. Nobody vying for first chair if everybody is dead.

Klaus looks at his sister, who's laying almost motionless on the bed, her only movement being the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. Her dark hair spills around her and her face looks white, even compared to the sheets. Klaus can't get her scream out of his head, and then that shockwave had thrown him, and for a second he'd lost sight of her, and the absolute terror he'd felt—

She'd been so upset. He never wants to see her that upset again.

Not even because of her powers, not really. He just—it had broken him a little, watching her beat at the door like that while she'd been locked in there. He never wants to see her sob like that again. And that _scream—_ that was something raw and terrible and aching and Klaus hates it. He _hates_ it. He never wants her to be that upset again.

Klaus eyes the newspaper in Five's hands.

"She's probably not going to wake up in time to play," Klaus says.

"Even if she does wake up in time, it's not safe for her to go out in public until we know the full extent of her powers and how she can learn to control them."

"True."

"That's too bad, about the concert," Five says, and then he goes back to pacing, muttering to himself.

"You know," Klaus says slowly, "Vanya's probably going to be really sad about not being able to make it."

"Yeah," Five says, but he doesn't stop his pacing.

"And I think strong emotions, like sadness, trigger her little power episodes," Klaus continues.

Five freezes. "Huh."

"So, I think it follows that in order to keep her from having an episode, it would be worthwhile to figure out—"

"Yeah, I got it," Five interrupts, waving his hand. "So we figure out the orchestra, the conductor, a phone number, call her in sick—"

"No, no," Klaus says. "Come on, think smart. They'll just have whoever is second chair fill in for her."

Five glares a little, but there's wheels turning behind his eyes, little gears in his brain getting set to work. There's purpose there, and Klaus can see Five steadying, some of the anxiety leaking away.

"Okay, so we take out the second chair."

"Woah," Klaus says. "Uh, no."

"Not kill them." Five rolls his eyes. "Just incapacitate them so they can't play."

"RIght, right. Let's not, though. Third chair will just fill in if that happens, probably. I think focusing on the orchestra itself isn't going to help us."

Five puts his hand to his chin like a tiny professor. 

"So if not the orchestra, then the venue," Five says.

"The name is probably in the article," Klaus says.

They stare at each other for a moment.

"We could—burn it down?"

Five grins.

"I haven't committed arson on a large scale in a while."

"Think you're out of practice?" Klaus says.

"No," says Five, "but it couldn't hurt to get in a little more."


End file.
